lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
LonelyJew15
Gary|David Barton Harris}} Molly|Aimee Blackenship}} |crew = |portal = |lov = |headercolor = steelblue |bordercolor = steelblue }} LonelyJew15 is a webisodic parody series of lonelygirl15. The basic story can be summed up by asking the question, "What if Anne Frank had a webcam?" The series follows Anne Frank as she blogs to her new Internet friends about what it's like living in her attic hide-away. In the meantime, a sinister organization called OpAdolf is trying to find her, especially her teddy bear and best friend, Bethany. A spinoff of LonelyJew15 entitled KellerModern debuted on April 1st, 2008. A second spinoff entitled RutEarth29 debuted on December 16th, 2008. Cast of Characters Characters from the Past * Jenni Powell as Anne Frank, a sixteen year-old girl hiding from the Nazis in Amsterdam during World War II. After meeting Jerry, Anne decides to use Bethany's powers to spend some time in the future. * Daniel Weiss as Peter Van Daan, a very quiet seventeen year-old boy. His family is also in hiding with Anne. They have a tumultuous friendship. Normally he keeps to himself but lately he's acquired a bit of an unpredictable personality. Margot thinks the Internet is to blame. * Emily Maya Mills as Margot Frank, Anne's old sister. They used to share a room but no longer do. This, and the fact that Anne began spending a lot of time with Peter, puts a great strain on the two girls' relationship. After Anne leaves the past, Margot decides to keep Bethany safe and protect their home while Anne is gone. * Maya Kramer as Miep Gies, Anne's "Helper". She brings supplies to Anne and her fellows in hiding. She decides to take Anne out of the attic for a period of time...with almost disastrous results, after which she vanishes. * PJ Scott-Blankenship as OpAdolf, the leader of an evil organization associated with Adolf Hitler that does various experiments and lays the groundwork for Hitler's new regime "The New Order". OpAdolf stumbled across Margot's blog earlier this year and as such was alerted to Anne's special friend, Bethany. When Margot threw Bethany out of the attic in a jealous wrage, OpAdolf kidnapped Bethany; only to be defeated by Blitzyon, Margot, and Anne. * Blitzyon, a mysterious secret agent in the Resistance against the Nazis. She's working to help stop OpAdolf and reveal all of the organization's secrets. * Mike Frankson as Hubby, Blitzyon's partner and fiance. He has been trying to find her since she went on the run but hasn't been successful as of yet. * Greg Gallows as Greggerz, an old friend of Anne's that owns not only a camera, but a magic stuffed dog named Toots. Greggerz was originally a helper, however when he failed his assignment, Toots punished him but keeping him immortal. He's desperately searching to make things right; however, it seems he might have some conflicting interests. * Freddy Suares as Frederic Joliot-Curie, a young man from France with a crush on Anne. He and his younger brother give Anne advice, though rumors have it that OpAdolf is working to shut off all Internet connections in France so it may be awhile before we hear from them again. * Littlecheckerbox as Dominic Joliot-Curie, Frederic's younger brother whose Internet usage may have contributed to his hyperactivity. He and his older brother give Anne advice, though rumors have it that OpAdolf is working to shut off all Internet connections in France so it may be awhile before we hear from them again. * Courtney York as Gidget Grant, Greggerz's cousin whose fuzzy was stolen and given to the Nazis by Greggerz. She is responsible for producing the only known footage of the "Bearamony," as was part of an early effort to free the fuzzies. * Nicole Miller as Annabelle "Tassy" Beaumont, an American girl whose fuzzy was stolen by the Nazis. After the events unearthed in "Fuzzlines," she vowed to stop fighting and forget about the mission, but later sent Frederic and Dominic a video camera for unknown reasons. * Alex Arthurs as Chane LeFort, a boy who tries desperately to save his sister from doing the "Bearamony." Believing her to be dead, he returns to his normal life, not knowing that his lifespan has been greatly expanded. His whereabouts remain unknown. * Aimee Blankenship as Molly LeFort, Chane's sister who almost performs the "Bearamony," but was later rescued by Dr. Frédéric Juliot-Curie, who sent her to deliver Dr. Rudolph to his nephews. Her life changes forever when she meets an American man with the last name of Goldberg. * Dr. Frédéric Joliot-Curie, Frederic's uncle who was a part of the original Resistance movement. * Mouschi, Peter Van Daan's cat. Anne is jealous of Mouschi because she had to leave her cat behind. * Scary Nazis; Upon leaving the attic, Miep and Anne run into a Nazi, which Miep quickly "takes care of." When Jerry and Anne return to OpAdolf Headquarters to "shoot Hitler in the face" they instead dispense with a series of eerily similar looking Nazis. * Nancy, OpAdolf's personal assistant. It's unknown exactly what her intentions are but it is clear that she doesn't want to work for Nazis (or probably anyone for that matter). Characters from the Future * Jerry Wright as Jerry, a vlogger from modern-day who has taken a particular interest in Anne's story. He's the present day owner of Bethany and sent Anne her camera. What is he up to? * Amanda Goodfried as Kitty Goldberg, Jerry's best friend and a world-wide traveler. A bit bossy at times, but she means well. * Kira Lobenstein as Princess Goldberg, Kitty's sister of little words, an emo by nature and very handy with a bottle of hair dye. * Alex Humphrey as Ricky Mower, a teacher's assistant with a love of history. He's been tracking Anne and trying to find her before the bad guys do. * David Barton Harris as Gary, a high-ranking personal trainer from the Gym of Sun...though a bit overbearing he doesn't seem to be dangerous, but it's unknown how deep he is in "The New Order". * Colton Dunn as LandlordGuy, a man that owns the rundown house Jerry, Princess, and Anne are hiding out in. He's fairly friendly...if not a bit unorthodox. * Susan Young as Susie, Greggerz's great-niece. She seems to be on Anne's side. * Whilhelmlol, a trained assassin from the future who has been tracking Anne. Fuzzies * Dr. Bethany as Bethabara "Bethany, Anne's best friend. She is a teddy bear and the fifteenth member of the council of fifteen, with the power to send people through time. * Toots, a stuffed puppy who, like Bethany, is a member of the famed council of fifteen. He grants people immortality for as long as he feels they deserve it. This can be a blessing and a curse. * Green, a stuffed triceratops with the ability to send people through time and heighten the rage and resentment of his owner. Once the fifteenth member and a leader of the Council of Fifteen, Green's resentment for the zoo-keeper caused him to turn rogue and leave the group. He now has a vendetta against his replacement, Bethany. His last "puppet" attempt was Peter, but when Anne discovers Green's plans she moves forward to set things right. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time Green manipulated others to do his will. Just ask Margot. * Jericho, a leader of the Council of Fifteen with psychological powers. Jericho's younger sister, Bethabara, replaced Green as the last member of the council. In fear of Green's unimaginable rage he and Bethabara split up into hiding, Bethabara was given to a prestigious German-company owner that gave her to his youngest daughter for her second birthday, and that's when Anne Frank named her Bethany. Jericho's whereabouts remain unknown. * Dr. Rudolph, Frederic's stuffed bear, a member of the council, that has the power to teleport. * Roarie, a stuffed lion in the Council with power over fire. List of Videos See List of LonelyJew15 videos. Group lj15 Watch the series * -- Anne Frank's video blogs. * -- Peter Van Daan's video blogs. * -- Margot Frank's video blogs. * -- OpAdolf's video blogs. * -- Blitzyon's video blogs. * -- Hubby's video blogs. * -- Jerry's video blogs. * Kitty's video blogs. * -- Greggerz's video blogs. * -- Frederic and Dominic's video blogs. * -- Anne's diary, which acts as a series archive. *LonelyJew15.com Historical reference The characters of Anne Frank, Peter Van Daan, Margot Frank, Miep Gies, Dr. Frédéric Joliot-Curie, Mouschi are loosely based off of real people that lived during World War II and the Holocaust. Other characters, such as those in the OpAdolf ARG, are associated with real people as well, but do not take on the specific name of the individual they are based off of. All other characters are original creations of LonelyJew15. For more information, see the official Anne Frank House website Category: LonelyJew15